The rabbit and the fox
by Jess-Sama
Summary: Characters: Chizuru and Kazama. Genre: Romance, ecchi. Summary: This is a one-shot fic, where there is the comparison of the characteristics of the rabbit and the fox among the characters.


**The rabbit and the fox**

Those red eyes became intense when they saw the large moon right at the top of the sky. There were no clouds hiding its eternal beauty, and its luminosity drew the shadow of that man of impeccable face on the floor of his small house. The wind blew cold on top of that mountain, even that strong men could feel his skin shiver. Slowly looked to his side and saw a young girl lying on the floor with the kimono falling down her shoulders, completely shrunken, trying to warm his fragile skin. He smiled, it was not a sharp smile, but a sweet smile, and remained there to observe her until she awoke from her sleep:

- Finally woke...

The eyes of the shy young girl walked around the room which was and not recognized, only then stood her eyes at that tall man with blond hair, nourished him with just one loving glance:

- Kazama-san... What happened?  
- You were being attacked by foxes in the forest...

He begins to move, slowly, until he were very close to her, sitting beside her. His hand rested on Chizuru's face and caresses her velvety skin, to the point she got rosy, because of the shyness she felt:

- But don't worry, I'm not an evil fox. Just a bit.

He smiled for the first time with his sharp lips, but that soon gave up just to see the face of that frightened bunny. His smile became a low tone laugh and without even asking, leaned his body, capping her with his shadow, and blaming that soft kiss to the moon that had given in Chizuru.

Her eyes could not close, she was surprised to feel those unknown lips, but tremendously hot that made her want to feel even more. The fox could calm her heart, with a second long kiss, daring to touch her tongue, just the tip. That touch had dismantled the little bunny, that could not sustained her body, she was completely handed down to her predator.

The kimono, which was half of the shoulder, began to be loosened by the steady hands of Kazama, slowly the bandages appeared on her breasts, repressing and suffocating her chest. He was feeling her hot breath becoming even more difficult. That fox was greedy and could not contented himself with only her red lips, he got down to her chin and neck to reach the bandages with his teeth. She sighed even stronger, joining his legs and looking as close to those red eyes full of pleasure:

- You said you were... Just a little bit evil.

- I lied.

The bandages had been torn apart, torn by that fox's perfectly aligned teeth, he wore a smile while he were amused undressing her. Despite his words, she doesn't seem to mind, nor feel afraid, but she felt something that never felt before.

- How did you know that I'm a woman?

The bandages were thrown in the corner, and his hand went up lovingly by her legs, feeling every curve she possessed:

- And... Is there any way to hide this kind of body from a fox's eyes?

His hand reaches Chizuru's hip, and without much effort, pulled her kimono both sides, opening it completely and exposing her young body before his red eyes. The face she was carrying was too calm, as if she liked to be seen that way by him, she didn't move a finger, just stood there looking at him:

- They say that foxes are smart...

He looked on her eyes when heard she saying that and then smiled already loosing the knot of his clothes, revealing his strong body to her, without being with a drop of shame:

- Is it? And do you think that too?

He asked while lifting her right foot to his face, kissing it and kissing up to all her leg, very slowly. She had to bite her lower lip to stand so much shiver. She couldn't lie that she was not enjoying it, her body betrayed, her skin and chills that she felt.

Kazama's lips already reached the inner thigh when he touches her tummy, gently scratching not to hurt her. At that moment, he smiled kindly, penetrating his brown eyes with hers:

- Aren't you afraid of being eaten by your predator right now? Because you're ready...  
- Afraid? No. Actually, I want to be devoured.

Since she awoke, that was the first smile she had. Your confirmation filled the blonde's face filled with happiness, that hugged her body gently, kissing her mouth while making that bunny's legs hug his waist.

He no longer cared to censor their love to the moon, the madness which he found himself into, so strong that he could do it in front of anyone, but only if it's with her. The hot whispers, the ceaseless movement broke the early morning cold, cold that hung on that mountain. Chizuru immersed herself in that absurd and indescribable feeling, her eyes opened suddenly while your lips let out a exaggerated groan.

- "Is this the feeling of being eaten?"

Her little body, so weak, softened in Kazama's strong arms. He smiled while caressing the delicate face of his prey, removing every hair of her forehead. She still couldn't believe how beautiful he was, especially with that expression of fatigue, especially with your skin slightly damp with sweat, shining with the moonlight.

- Thank you...

- It was a pleasure.

He smiled with her, and without waiting, received a volunteer kiss from those lips so small and so good to feel. They lay down and slept glued together, like it was the last time they were with each other, because, actually, they were enemies.

**Author's note:** Okay, er... After I finished writing this story I was thinking ... If Chizuru regenerate any injury, means that she will be a virgin forever? O.o Poor. * LMAO*


End file.
